(a) Field
The present invention relates to a mirror display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is currently one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and includes two display panels on which electric field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The liquid crystal display displays an image by generating an electric field on a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, determining alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
The two display panels forming the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel.
In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line for transmitting a gate signal and a data line for transmitting a data signal are formed to cross each other, and a thin film transistor connected to the gate and the data lines, a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor, etc. may be formed.
The opposing display panel may be formed with a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, etc.
Alternatively, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
However, in a liquid crystal display in the related art, two sheets of substrates are inevitably used, and respective constituent elements are formed on the two sheets of substrates, and as a result, the display device becomes heavy and thick, incurs a high cost, and requires a longer processing time.
Meanwhile, personal hand-held terminals or liquid crystal displays for outdoor display purposes basically have a portable size to meet a user's need, and liquid crystal displays including an additional mirror function have recently been provided.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.